All about tonight
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: France meets England at a bar unexpectedly after having a fight with America earlier. After a few drinks the two open up a little and have some fun. Having a better night than either had expected to. FRUK, Nyotalia, Female Francex Female England, Yuri/Lesbian, Genderbend, *Oneshot* Gay England, Bisexual France, Fluff, Seme France, Uke England


**My first FRUK Nyo version and I am very proud of it**

 **I feel like since England is canon gay in the series, his female version would be canon lesbian. Just my opinion**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

England leaned against the bar quietly, her green eyes locked on the wine glass in front of her. Her thoughts swirling through her mind as he twisted the neck of the glass quietly. Gazing at the yellowish tinted alcoholic beverage before her as she pondered over the events that had happened earlier in the evening.

A few hours ago, she had a fight with her ex ward America, which went south really fast. Things had turned ugly very fast but no punches had been thrown, only verbal assault. Not wanting to spend the rest of the night in a bad mood, she decided to go out and let her hair out for once.

It wasn't often England went out and had some fun by herself. Mainly she focused her time and energy on her work as a nation or her hobbies more than anything. So, she had thought fuck it and decided to go out instead of sulking on her couch with a cheesy movie and ice cream.

Instead of going for one of her plainer outfits, she had decided to doll up in her more revealing clothes. Though not many nations knew it, she could in fact dress sexy when she wanted to. The only reason she never did was because she felt afraid of being judged or just didn't have the time or energy to.

She had tied her hair in a tight bun for once with pins and buns, instead of the usual bunches. She had removed her glasses and got contacts, but had the glasses on her in case. She was wearing a black leather jacket that reached her waist, a red V front spaghetti strap top and a tasteful black mini skirt. With a pair of knee length black heeled boots to match.

England patted herself on the back for this one. She barely looked recognizable compared to usual, if the other nations would see her now most likely they would do a double take. Not being able to believe that the same England they knew was now this classy and very cute looking blonde at the bar in a mini skirt.

As was obvious she was on her first glass of wine for the night. Sitting at a bar stool quietly with her legs crossed, trying to look as classy as possible while giving off a casual air. So far she had been given a few looks but nobody had come up to her to speak, probably looking like a straight girl which she was in fact not.

Suddenly a familiar face approached England and leaned against the bar flirtatiously. However, England was far too busy staring into space as well as her wine to notice the woman. It was pretty obvious because of her attire that France hadn't recognized her because of her clothes. But she would happily play along for a little while for her reaction.

France had her hair in a curled ponytail tied up perfectly as per usual. Wearing make-up and dressed up maturely yet seductively. Stealing the spotlight as usual with her stunning looks. Whenever France walked into a room all eyes were on her, demanding attention wherever she went as the nation of love.

Wearing a midnight blue dress with a heart shaped chest that perfectly hugged her curves. It had a small slit on the left side while wearing a white scarf and black heels for accessories. She knew how to wear outfits that complimented her appearance as well as her body shape, so that she was able to look her best all the time.

France then smiled at England flirtatiously, blissfully unaware of the fellow nation she was about to address. All she saw was a cute blonde sat alone at a bar looking for some company for the evening. Something she was very happy to oblige her with. "Bonjour belle, êtes-vous ici seul?" she said flirtatiously.

England's eyes widened, surely, she had heard that voice before. But, it couldn't be? What were the chances the night she decided to let her hair down, work followed her here? As she turned her head she spotted France standing beside her in a knock out dress. She could barely believe that this wasn't a dream and they were actually bumping into each other.

It was a well-known fact that France was a bisexual and very open about her love for both genders. However, England would have thought she could go anywhere for a hook up. The woman would get looks or people coming up to her with their number no matter where she went. So what was she doing here?

England sighed heavily "Hello Marie" she said bluntly. As to not give away their identities as nations, they used their human names in public as to blend in with the other humans. Right now she wasn't the country of England, she was Alice Kirkland aged 23, an office worker and a single lesbian looking for some love for the night.

France blinked curiously then did a double take upon realizing who the woman before her was. "ANGLETERRE?" she cried in surprise her voice going a little high from shock. She would have never clicked that the woman before her was the same plain, respectable nation she knew. She was very impressed at her ability to camouflage herself.

It seemed England was capable of making herself look like a beauty too if she put in enough time and effort. It was only a shame she didn't do so more often, she would be a lot more popular. Though the temptation to tell the other nations was great, she would rather have this precious gem of a moment to herself.

England finished the last of her drink frowning slightly at France's reaction. "Nice to see you too" she replied dryly. What? Did France think she was only capable of looking plain and ordinary all the time? Sure, she didn't dress up a lot but she could when she wanted to. So, what that she didn't tend to care about her appearance as much as the likes of France and Spain did.

France just stared at the woman before her in awe. Her eyes roaming up and down enjoying the view before her. Why didn't England dress like this more often? It really complimented her. However, she had noted that England was in a very bad mood about something which worried her. "Did something happen?" she asked curiously her tone sympathetic.

England laughed sarcastically, the fact that she was at a bar in the first place made that obvious. She only ever went out to a bar to drink when she was upset about something. "America and I had a fight" she replied in a grumpy tone. Though they did argue and bicker a lot as sister's do, this time it had been different than their usual fights.

America had thrown shots in her more fragile areas of her personality. Saying cruel things that cut England deep and was the cause for her going out to drink like this. Calling her a boring, plain and un-sexy human being that nobody would ever think of dating. Calling her a pervert who just acted proper but was in fact anything but.

Saying she was just bossy because she wanted to be in charge and couldn't handle that she was now independent and no longer her colony. Accusing her of treating America like a child and not wanting her to grow up and stay a child forever. Then accusing her of being jealous of her looks, saying how England couldn't get a date if she tried.

This had hurt England more than America realized, but being the woman she was never said anything. She simply kicked America out of her house and told her not to come back until she learned her lesson. However had been close to crying after she left, her feelings very much hurt over the things America had said.

America had no idea of how many hearts England stole when she was a pirate or a punk during the 60's or 70's. How many women she had bedded over the centuries. How many people had confessed to her and wanted to be with her, yet she had turned down every one as to not get too close to humans.

How England only dressed as reserved as she was to respect her years as a nurse during the wars. To show emblem for the many women of her country who tried to help the sick and injured. And her bossiness? That was because she loved America dearly. That she wanted her to learn how to act like a lady and show some form of responsibility instead.

The way she acted and dressed was for a reason. She didn't do it because she had no sense of style whatsoever. Who was America to judge with the way she dressed. She tried to move on from her past and remake herself as a woman to make up for her more regrettable decisions.

As for America, she had gone home and England hadn't heard from her since. But deep down she wondered how America had become such a brat compared to how she was as a child. Constantly having to be right and wanting to the centre of attention constantly, never letting anyone get a word in sideways.

France scoffed and shook her head in disapproval "Tu as gâté cete fille trop en Angleterre" she sighed heavily. Compared to the likes of her sweet Canada, America was certainly a little brat. How was it the two were cut from the same cloth but one was innocent and sweet while the other was a loudmouthed tomboy?

Usually in moments like this England would argue with France. However, this time she nodded in agreement, America wasn't perfect but that was partially her fault. "I just wanted to be a good mother or big sister to her. Hell, you know what my own siblings are like. I'd never played the role before, I had no idea what I was doing" England said painfully.

Growing up as a nation she had survived on her own, not getting much attention from her own siblings. Ostracized and alone most of the time, having to rely on herself for protection. When she did see them, it was far and few between. For short brief periods of time to be spoiled in their affection, only to be torn from them again because of work.

France smiled and patted England's back sympathetically. Raising a child was something she and England had in common, knowing the stresses of parenthood well. There was no right way or wrong way to raise a child that was for sure. There no rules or ways to raise a child perfectly, you just did the best you could and waited to see how the kid turned out.

"Can I get you another drink Angleterre?" she asked kindly. England looked like she had been through a rough night and she was very much enjoying her company. Just sitting here and being able to talk away from work and duties. Though it didn't hurt to admire her choice in outfit either.

England smiled in amusement "Are you hitting on me frog?" she teased. She knew bloody well that France had been from the beginning, but now she didn't mind so much. Hell, at least France could be respectable and polite aside from some of the more pervy and openly hands on nations she could name.

France smiled and ordered a martini from the bar for England, not averting her eye contact "Oui" she replied with a sweet smile. How could she not when England was looking so stunning this evening? Was it so bad that she wanted to spend her evening in the company of a lovely young lady in a nice skirt?

England laughed in amusement, not that she hated it. In fact, she was having the most fun she had enjoyed in ages. "What the hell? Isn't often I have a good time" she snorted.

* * *

England and France were sat on stools together laughing their asses off as they reminisced and shared jokes together. About their childhood, teenage years and being parents. They were both slightly intoxicated but still capable of holding their own. Compared to her male counterpart in another universe, Alice had a rather strong tolerance for booze.

England was about to chase down the barman for their check when France stopped her. This rather confused England as she felt she had partaken in enough booze for the evening as it was. She had enjoyed her evening very much, but she had to get home at some point. Her bed was calling her to be slept in.

However, France stopped her before she could pay the bill "Non Angleterre. I will get it this time" she said kindly. It was the least she could do to after her company for the evening. Besides she hadn't really drunk that much, in fact she had drunk less than usual which was a really big surprise by her standards.

England blinked but then a guilty look came across her face "But you always get my tab. Let me at least split for once" she begged anxiously. She wasn't that drunk that she couldn't pay. Though she was grateful for France's kindness, she knew not to overindulge in her kindness to the point she would be swimming in debts.

France shook her head not taking any of it. Tonight, was different and she was being courteous towards the younger nation. Given she was going through a rough patch. "Non Angletterre I insist. This one is on me tonight" she replied sternly. Why didn't England just let herself be spoiled for once considering she tended to put others before herself.

England sat there panicking slightly. She had drunk more than she intended to, meaning the combined bill would be very expensive indeed. And France was planning on paying for the whole thing to boot. Not that she had ordered champagne, but all that wine and cocktails would be an expensive bill to pay indeed.

France then smirked playfully, her violet eyes twinkling with mischief "D'ailleurs, vous pouvez me le faire au lit" she teased. She couldn't wait to see England out of these cute clothes of hers. She wondered if her undergarments would be as sexy as the current attire that she had on right now. She snickered at the thought.

England's face turned red and not just from the alcohol. She couldn't believe how blatant France had just been, but because she spoke it in her native tongue. However that was a good thing as not many would understand her. Not unless they spoke fluent french of got good grades in it.

But she came out to have fun so fuck it. Why not be a little selfish? She could afford to be. She then turned to the bartender still blushing wildly "Check please!". The sooner she got the bill, the sooner they could leave.

 _ **Translations**_

 **Bonjour belle, etes vous ici seul? Hello beautiful, are you here alone?**

 **Tu as gate cette fille trop angleterre- You spoiled that girl too much England**

 **D'ailleurs, vous pouvez me le faire au lit-Besides you can thank me in bed**


End file.
